Everything goes with black
by Suger-plum-fairy
Summary: Cameron can't sleep. Nothing dramatic, just fluff between her and Chase. Couldn't an title that sums up the story, please bear with this lame one for the time being! Set around Top Secret I guess. My first fic, so please read and review!


Hey guys, so this is my first attempt at writing a fic! Let me know what you think, good or bad, every beginner needs a little feedback! Please excuse any gramma errors or spelling mistakes. I've read a few of these before, so I guess I better tell you I don't own any of these characters. I'm just borrowing them!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chase woke to the sound of movement. He looked up to see the naked silhouette of Cameron, moving briskly around in the dark, gathering her clothing from where it had been flung that evening. He leaned over and flicked on his bedside lamp. "What are you doing" he asked, slightly disorientated. Cameron pulled on her knickers and turned around to face him.

"I couldn't sleep" she replied.

Chase summoned up enough energy to roll out of bed. Suddenly feeling rather exposed, he walked to his dresser and pulled a pair of boxer shorts. He grabbed a t-shirt from the next draw down and threw to the end of the bed where Cameron stood fastening her bra, nodding his head at her to acknowledge his gesture.

"Thanks" she said, smiling at his boyish offer. "But I should go. Its late, and we both have work in the morning. I think I'll sleep better if I'm in my own bed". Feeling awkward, she busied herself by folding the shirt and placing it back on top of the dresser it came from.

Chase watched her move, in her in her mismatched underwear, and smiled. She was always dressed so immaculately, every aspect of her outfit looked coordinated, right down to her footwear. He would have picked her, of all women, to be the type to wear matching underwear. _Cute _he thought, smirking to himself.

"What?" Cameron asked. Now it was her turn to feel slightly exposed. She bought her arms up from where they hung relaxed at her sides, and cautiously wrapped them around her stomach.

Chase walked towards her and smiled. "Nothing" he replied, stroking her arm. "Your bra and knickers don't match, they're not even the same colour."

She returned his smile. "You only just noticed this now?" she said, in her slyest voice.

"I was kind of preoccupied the last time I saw them" Chase grinned.

"They complement each other" she giggled. "Pink and black, black goes with everything. Everybody knows that Chase".

Chase reached his arms out behind Camerons' back and pulled her towards him. He teasingly pressed the side of his nose against hers, pulling away as she tilted her head forwards to try and meet his lips with hers. She responded by bringing a hand to his cheek, holding his head in place while she bit the corner of his lip, before pressing her lips against his and kissing him softly. He angled his head so that his mouth met her neck, and placed brisk kisses along the length of her it until he reached her ear.

"I have a bottle of wine in the fridge, stay and have a glass? "

Cameron giggled, breaking away from their embrace. " I can't, because I'm leaving in ten minutes. You know what they say about drinking and driving". She turned her back towards him, picked her trousers off the floor and began to put them on.

Chase laughed. He walked back towards her, placing his hands on her hips, he turned her round to face him. "No, you're not" he said, unbuttoning her freshly buttoned trousers and pulling them so they fell to the floor. "You're staying here with me".

Knowing this was a battle she didn't have the energy to fight, Cameron let him take hold of her hand and lead her back into his bed. Chase propped the pillows up against the headboard and climbed in, sitting upright. He motioned for her to join him. "You know I wont be able to sleep" she said.

"Yes you will" Chase replied softly. He pulled her backwards so that she was leaning into him, and gently began massaging her shoulders. She began to relax, nuzzling her head against his neck.

"I can't wear the same clothes to work tomorrow, House will never let me hear the end of it."

"You left a white waistcoat here the other evening, you could wear that instead of the black one you wore today." Chase replied. "You wear black pants all the time, House wont think anything strange about you wearing them twice in a row".

Cameron laughed. "Chase, I can't wear that white waist coat with black pants. It would look ridiculous!"

Chase smirked, and placed a delicate kiss on her neck. He flicked off his bedside lamp and lay down, pulling her down to join him. "White and black, black goes with everything. Everyone knows that Cameron".

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Advice? Criticism? Let me have it!


End file.
